Esdeath's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Harry Potter has had it. He's running away from the Dursleys once and for all! But...in an AU where the government is corrupt, and has strict curfew, this proves to be a life changing experience when his magic gains the attention of the head general of the government...Esdeath.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, was hurt, scared and pissed off all at once. Ever since he'd been dumped on his Relatives doorsteps, they'd scared him into silence. They hit him when he spoke or if he didn't finish his Chores. They only fed him two pieces of bread a day, and they were constantly saying mean things to him!

So recently, he had noticed some people giving him pitied looks when he was grocery shopping. His Ublce had said that freaks like him desrved no pity... So why did they look pitable? Did this mean his uncle was lying? It had to be true!

His anger faded, becoming pure sadness and despair. He hated these feelings of...of pain and misery! He wanted it to stop! HE WANTED IT TO STOP NOW! But just because he was angry with his Gaurdians, that didn't mean he was absolutely terrified of them. In fact, he barely understood much of the speech, let alone how to say words... So in his head, he decided there was only one way to stop it...

Run away.

He wanted to get away from his mean, nasty relatives. He didn't want to be hurt anymore. It...well, HURT! So, he had a risky plan, one that probably was going to hurt him... Taking one of the clean dishes from it's place in the sink, he threw it onto the ground, causing a loud shattering noise that resonated throughout the entire household. Seconds later, Vernon was in the doorway, looking down on him with a purple face. "BOOOOOOOOY!" And after being hit with his belt, Harry was thrown out into the backyard. The little boy whimpered as he stumbled to his feet. It probably wasn't the best idea to try to run away while injured...But he just didn't want to be here anymore. He could no longer stand it. So, he let the Freakiness-no...

Harry came to a realization...If his uncle was lying about everyone hating freaks, does that mean he was lying about everything else as well...? Shaking off the realization, he stumbled out of the yard, making his way out of the suburbs and into the city... A city occupied by the most dangerous military force imaginable. Harry was intimidated by the big city...but if it would get him away from the Dursleys, he would swallow his fear and power his way through. The child's size kept him hidden from sight for a little while, until he decided he needed rest and sat down in an alley, his Fre- Magic...healing his bones. He let out a soft sigh of relief as the injuries faded away. It was a soothing feeling... But that feeling was cut off when a voice, gruff and angry, called out to him. "Hey kid! It's past curfew, what the hell are you doing out?" See, Harry lived in a world controlled by the One and Only Empire. And in the cities, there was a VERY strict curfeew, that Harry seemed to have forgotten... The little boy's eyes widened. Oh no...He had made a HORRIBLE mistake! Would his fre-MAGIC save him? Or was he doomed? As the man approached Harry felt his hands glow, and a force like a train, hit the man and sent him into a building nearby.

*Meanwhile*

Esdeath had been making her nightly rounds, surrounded by her troops, when off to the side, one of her troops went flying into a building. Raising a brow, the bluenette approached the man and knelt by his side. "Hey...Are you alright?" She asked. "What happened?" He coughed, and groaned, pointing into an alley, where other soldiers themselves were being launched away in flashes of light that resulted in her forces easily defeated. Esdeath raised a brow. "Oh my...How interesting." She purred as she sauntered towards the source of the attacks. Anyone who could wipe out her elite forces, HAD to be strong. Just how strong? What was the source anyway? She entered the Alley and pulled out her flashlight. She clicked it on, expecting some thug, but was shocked as to what she found. She had been expecting at LEAST a teenager...But what she got was...A tiny child. He looked to be no older than three! He was staring at her with a look of fear and distrust, and he looked to be exhausted. She sized the rest of him up. Frail EVERYTHING, raggedy clothes...Hmm... 'How can such a sickly looking child have such immense power?' She thought.

Harry was growing extremely fearful of the pretty lady who was watching him. He began to back away, not wanting to be hit or anything. The power he had had a moment ago was gone! And without the power...Well, he wasn't liking the odds.

Esdeath watched him start backing away in fear. She saw power in him, power that needed to be tended too... She let a wide grim come across her face. First she would have to get him to relax... Utilizing her acting skills, she made her way over to the cute child and knelt down to his height, though she was proportionally taller than him. "Hello little boy!" Harry whimpered and curled up in the fetal position, scooting as far away from her as far as he could. He was terrified now, all of his anger and bravado entirely gone. To make matters worse, he was feeling a little weak after using the powerful stuff. Esdeath internally smiled at his fear and let out an Aw noise, "Aww little boy there's no reason to be afraid! I'm your friend here!" she told the child, following him.

"No...I don't have any friends..." The child said softly. "I'm...I'm all alone...You're lying. I can tell...By your eyes...They're like...my uncle's...when he pretended to be nice..."

Esdeath gave him a confused look and sat down entirely. "What else did your "Uncle" do...?" she asked, intrigued as to how he got here.

Harry buried his face into his hands and whimpered, but didn't answer. He didn't trust the woman. She was a liar, and therefore untrustworthy. "Little boy...please you have to trust me! I don't want you to freeze out here." she told the still scared child. Harry peeked his eyes out to see what he thought might've been a real look of someone who might want to help him...

But he wanted to be sure. "P-Promise me...I..I wanna make sure you're not lying...I don't wanna be hurt anymore."

Esdeath nodded down at him, laying it on thick to cover it all up. "I solemly promise!" she said, winking at him and smiling. Harry, experienced, but still naive, sat up, looking up at the tall and pretty lady.

He sniffled. "O-Okay..." Esdeath was taken aback when she saw he was...tearing up?!

"Kiddo, what's wrong? You can tell Miss Esdeath, go ahead!" she told him, pulling him onto her lap. Harry was taken aback, but was comfy..

"I...I..." Harry sniffled and looked down. "M-My family hates me...Because of my p-powers...They think I'm a freak...They like to hit me and they don't let me have food..."

Esdeath gasped and looked down at the miserable child, wallowing in his own sorrow. She picked his head up with her fingers and made him look at her. "Oh you POOR baby!" she exclaimed, giving him a crushing hug. All trace of acting was gone now. The pent-up feelings of wanting someone to love, as well as buried motherly instincts, were now kicking into full gear. Harry, who was scared of the hug at first, actually snuggled in to the pretty lady, enjoying the feel of her body, who was actually kind of cold... Esdeath frowned when she felt the child in her arms had begun shivering. She mentally cursed her low body temperature...

He set him down real quick and took off her jacket, slipping it around the meek and intimidated child. The soldiers behind her began to nosebleed when she took off her jacket, as she wore little underneath but a small bra, and they all turned away. Esdeath ignored them, focusing on the little boy. After he was all wrapped up, she picked him up and held him on her hip. "So Kid, wait what's your name?" she started to ask the child, who shyly admitted,

"H-Harry..."

Esdeath smirked at him. He was a cute little guy... "Well, it's nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Esdeath."

"Hi, Miss Esdeath..."

"Heh heh..." she walked back to her car *cough* erm, limo, and stepped inside, setting Harry in the seat next to her. While he was next to her, she waved at the driver. "...Take me home." She said calmly. And they drove off. Esdeath sat down next to Harry and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Harry, how'd you like to live with me for a little while?"

Harry looked up at her. "Y-You mean it? You don't think I'm a freak like my aunt and uncle do?"

"Why no! Of course not! You're one of the cutest creatures I've laid eyes on!" She exclaimed, squeezing him. Harry instinctively flinched at the touch, but then the buried desire for affection took over, prompting him to cuddle up closer to her and rest his head against her tummy. She smiled down at him, confused as to why she was suddenly attached to him...was it his cuteness ? Was it his "love me, protect me" appearance? She had merely wanted to USE the kid at first, but in such an incredibly short amount of time, she had grown to care about him. How intruiging... She lifted him onto her lap, resting his head against her practically exposed chest, in a position that many men would KILL to be in. 'You seem to have a natural gift for attracting sympathy, my dear.' She cooed internally. 'You've certainly got mine.' She noticed, that in a similar style to that of a newborn baby, he innocently clutched to her chest, seeming to actually trust her now... Interesting. However, using him no longer sat well with her. After he had grown attached to her like this, her conscience had awakened. She couldn't just leave him...she would have to really keep him, and be a good influence! Great... She looked at the little boy with a small frown. 'Hmm...I wonder if Bols can give me some advice on caring for him...' She thought to herself. Soon enough Harry had his head buried in her chest entirely, comfortably resting against her. He decided he liked the pretty woman. She was nice, she didn't lie and she hugged him. What more could he ask for? Well, not what came next...

The driver pulled up to the Jeager household, and Esdeath started to explain what his situation would be. "Now then...Since you'll be staying with me, you should know that I do have some...friends living with me." She explained calmly.

"Really..?" Harry asked her, not wanting to meet all the new people. He only wanted Esdeath.

Esdeath nodded. "Don't worry, though. They're all friendly enough." She assured him.'Though Seryu will probably cuddle you to death...'

"U-Um...Miss Esdeath?" Harry asked, making the woman look back down at him.

"Yes Harry?"

"Um...I'm gonna be...s-safe here...right?" He asked softly. "Are my aunt and uncle ever gonna find me?"

"Oh Harry, NOBODY in that house would think of hurting you if you're with me!" Esdeath said with a grin. 'Or else I would rip their heads off and mount them over my fireplace, but...he doesn't need to know that.' She added in her thoughts. And so, she pushed open the limo door and picked up Harry. Her boots clicking, she walked towards the door. This was the home the Empire had provided for them before they were to return to the capital. She twisted the nob, pushing open the door. "Everyone! I've returned!" She called out.

The first to greet her was her Right Hand Man, Run, who entered the living area with a small smile on his face. "Evening Es...Death..." He trailed off, noticing the tiny child.

Esdeath nodded in his direction. "Run. Hello. How's your day been?"

"I've...been good. The real question is what have YOU been doing?" He asked, gesturing to the little one who was childishly playing with Esdeaths Hair.

Esdeath smirked in amusement at the child. "This is Harry. I found him on the streets." Run nodded and then waved to little Harry, who blushed sheepishly and hid inside her bust again. Esdeath chuckled. "Hey, what happened to the tough guy that was kicking my soldiers' butts?" She asked playfully.

"I-I don't know...a-and I'm sorry...I didn't know they were yours..." Harry apologised. Esdeath simply giggled and tapped his nose .

"No problem at all! You don't have to apologise." Harry's stomach grumbled loudly. Esdeath smirked. "Well, don't worry about that. Bols should be cooking dinner right about now."

Tapping his nose she sauntered into the dining hall, just to see Kurome already sitting at the table. And, quite predictably, she was eating a bag of cookies, ignoring Bols' protests that she would spoil her appetite. Bols waved at Esdeath, and she scowled at him when Harry whimpered at the sight of his mask and his back inside Esdeath again. "Who's the kid Esdeath?" Korome deadpanned from the table.

"This is Harry. He's the newest addition to our little group." Esdeath explained briefly.

Kurome still gave her an emotionless look, watching the two's interactions. "You brought a kid here? To us of all people?"

Esdeath nodded and sat down, cuddling the tiny child. "He has potential." She mouthed before explaining her primary reason for bringing him along with her.

"The whole Squad." Kurome asked, skeptical. Esdeath nodded and gave Harry another hug. He hadn't been listening to the conversation and had been simply snuggling up to Esdeath, still wearing her jacket.

"Yep, every single member without even trying. He's a powerful kid."

"Welcome to the group I guess." She said, causing a certain member to overhear her and enter the room.

"Who are we- OOOH!" Seryu Screamed. Esdeath flinched as Seryu sprung forward and snatched up a very surprised Harry from her lap. "Oh my goodness look at him! He's sooooo widdle!" She yelled, hugging the hell out of Harry, who whimpered softly at the sudden contact.

Esdeath cleared her throat. "Yes, he IS little. Now kindly return him to me."

"But he's so snuggly wuggly and I just want to hug him to death!" She exclaimed . Harry whimpered again, and Esdeath swiped Harry away quickly.

"Be careful, he might take it literally!" Esdeath scolded. "He's young and impressionable!"

Seryu pouted and then gained a sheepish look, "Sorry widdle guy..."

Harry nodded at her, then quickly went back to hiding in Esdeath's chest. Now that he had actually been shown some kindness for once in his life, the anger towards the Dursleys had been tossed to the side, and the shy, sweet little boy within was coming out full force. And he was...happy about it. Miss Esdeath had been so nice to him...she gave him hugs, and gave him her jacket, and brought him to her house! She was even offering to feed him! She was the nicest woman in the whole world! And being in the care of this kind woman increased his hatred for his aunt and uncle. They were WRONG. Everybody DIDN'T hate him. He found himself wishing harm upon them, and froze. He was angry sure, but he didn't want to really hurt them! He was actually beginning to frighten himself... With the thought that he wished to harm them, he whimpered in fear, alerting Esdeath to his condition. She raised a brow. "What's wrong, kid?" She asked. "What's got you upset?"

"M-Miss Esdeath I...I wanted t-to hurt them!" He yelled, breaking off into tears. Was she going to mad at him?!

Esdeath was stunned. "What? Hurt who? You...already hurt a bunch of my soldiers, so why are you getting upset now...?"

Harry looked up at her with the CUTEST look of sadness she'd seen ever, his lip quivering, "I...I...I wanted to hurt my family..." he admitted, covering his face with his tiny baby hands.

Bols rose to his feet and made his way over. As a parent himself, he could tell Harry was a good kid. If the little guy wanted to hurt his family, then they must have done SOMETHING... The large man cleared his throat. Harry uncovered his eyes and looked at him with a whimper. Bols waved his hands reassuringly. "No, no, no! Don't be afraid! Believe me, I'm your friend!" Esdeath looked at the large man as she held Harry close. She trusted him to talk him through this. Harry tilted his head, then nodded, giving Bols a chance to speak. "Kid, did your family...hurt you?"

Harry looked ashamed, yet enraged, and nodded. "So...It's only natural that you want revenge."

Harry flinched. Seryu gained flames in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Bols put a hand over her mouth before she could do so. "It's NATURAL to want revenge...But tell me...Do you REALLY want revenge?" Bols could tell Harry didn't want anyone to get hurt, and this was confirmed when Harry shook his little head. "That's understandable too. You're a good boy. It takes a strong man to try to forgive their tormentors. But what I think you really need to do is talk about it. You should get it off your chest." Esdeath smiled. Good old Bols and his gentle nature...

"B-but...who do I talk t-to about it...?" he asked, still confused. Esdeath smiled and patted his head.

"You can always talk to me! Me first though. Then you can talk to anyone else in the house." she told the child, who smiled and cuddled back into her chest as a sign of affection.

Esdeath felt warm inside, but also a burning pit of anger within that warmth. So...his family had HURT him, had they? She would have to do SOMETHING about that... "Now widdle baby, what was your family's name?" Seryu asked Harry, who whimpered away for a sec, remembering her cuddle attack. But when he remembered that Miss Esdeath had said they were all nice, he reluctantly spit out,

"D-Dursley's..."

Seryu hopped to her feet. "I'm gonna go find-"

"Sit down." Esdeath said flatly.

"B-but Esdeath! They commited a crime! A crime that is clearly stated by the Empire, something that you shouldn't do!" Seryu argued, wanting two things out of this.

"Then Bols will deal with it." Esdeath said, looking to the giant for confirmation. "He'll be far more diplomatic with them than you would be. Have you forgotten you're no longer allowed to deal with criminals on your own since that time you physically assaulted someone for littering?"

Seryu looked away sheepishly and nodded, causing a smirk from Esdeath. As Seryu sat down, Bols stood up straight and nodded, eager to accept this task. "I will see what I can do about these...Dursleys. What an odd name."

"Thank you, Bols." Esdeath replied with a nod.

"Ah, but first...Dinner is served." The large man added cheerfully.

Harry tapped Esdeath's shoulder and she looked back down at him while Bols set the table, yelling for the rest of the force. "Yes Harry, what do you need?"

Harry bit his lip and pointed to the food, "Did I...still have to make the food?"

Bols snapped his head up to look at Harry. "Huh? No, no, no! That is MY job, Harry. You're too young to be standing at a hot stove. Your family had you cooking? What were they THINKING? I'd never let my little girl near the stove when I'm cooking, much less have her do it herself!"

Esdeath's anger for these Dursleys was growing. "But...what about your house? Do you want me to...pick up?" he asked the man in the mask. Esdeath gritted her teeth in a rage, and Bols looked down sadly.

"No son, you don't have to clean the house."

"But...What do I do? I have to earn my keep somehow!" Harry exclaimed, utterly confused. Esdeath and Seryu grinned at the same time, and almost in perfect sync, exclaimed:

"You just have to stay in our sight at all times, and be cute!" The two women exchanged a glance. Esdeath raised a brow and Seryu giggled. Harry tilted his head, and Esdeath simply pulled his head back to her cleavage comfortingly and rocked him back and forth, "Don't overthink yourself hun. Now, are you hungry?" As if on cue, the little boy's tummy grumbled. He blushed and nodded. She piled the potatoes onto his plate, and grabbed a chicken leg and set it down. Harry looked at the plate before him, seeing it was bigger than his actual head! He looked up at Esdeath uneasily, and she smirked and took a spoonful of potatoes. "Open wide little buddy!" she exclaimed, causing Harry to open up and let Esdeath slip the spoon into his mouth, letting him savor the taste. He almost cried. It was the best thing he had EVER eaten in his LIFE! He gave Esdeath another giant hug, making her giggle and pat his head. "What is it little guy?" she asked the distraught and happy child, who simply replied with,

"I...I...never got to eat food this good!"

"Oh? What DID those animals feed you?" She asked. Harry looked down.

"Stuff from the garbage..."

Seryu stood up and marched towards the door, angry at whoever had done this. Esdeath launched some ice at her feet and froze her in place, simply making her angrier. "LET ME GO, I'M GONNA KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" The enraged woman roared as she struggled to pry herself free from the ice.

"No. You're not." Esdeath said seriously. "If ANYONE'S going to kill them, it is going to be ME." Harry grew fearful at what they meant and shook his head wildly, but the two women didn't notice how distraught he was. "I have to kill them, because I'm the strongest here!" Esdeath argued

"But I'm the best at killing peop-"

"No!" Harry exclaimed. The two women snapped their heads to look at the little boy, who was shaking his head frantically. "No, please! Don't hurt them! Th-That's just as bad as they are!"

Seryu tilted her head, confused. Esdeath looked down, forgetting that the boy on her lap was there, due to how light he was. Bols stepped forward. "I will deal with them. I'll make sure they're put in prison, where they belong. There will be no harm brought to them." Esdeath nodded at the giant, who grabbed a bowl of Mashed Potatoes and left the house, looking up the name "Dursley's" in The Empire's files. Harry looked down uneasily, nestling closer to Esdeath, feeling very weird about this whole thing.

Esdeath grinned and continued spoon feeding him, making baby-ish noises at him. "Aaaaah, yuuum!" she grinned, feeding him again, making him grin. Looking up, she noticed the other occupants of the table, bar Seryu, were giving her weird looks. They had been joined by Wave and Run, who were looking at her confusedly. "Okay, more food!" she said happily, handing him another spoonful which he ate happily.

"Aaaaah yuum!"

Wave leaned over to Run. "Who's the kid, and why is Esdeath acting so...different?"

Run shrugged, and explained the scenario. "Apparently, Esdeath was out making her rounds and this kid was out past curfew so the soldiers tried to nab him. He apparently beat the crap out of them, and Esdeath apparently decided he was cute and brought him home."

Wave nodded, then blinked. "...Esdeath brought a kid home because she thought he was cute?"

Run shrugged, "Maybe she wants that kids power AND his cuteness, I dunno."

"Aaaaa- What's wrong?"

Harry was holding his stomach tightly, and it was grotesque how far his stomach concaved. "Um...I...I'm...kinda full..." He admitted.

Esdeath frowned when she saw that he'd only taken a few bites of steak and had eaten half of his potatoes... But she supposed if he was full, "Alright then! Sleepy bye time!' she grinned, picking up Harry and pulling off her jacket from around him.

"...I'm a little scared..." Wave admitted as Esdeath carried the little boy out of the room. "Who is that, and what did they do to Esdeath?"

Run shrugged, "At least her obsession with Tatsumi has been pushed off for now. I think it's good that she's obsessing over mothering a kid, rather than stalking an enemy and trying to win his affections."

"But it's so...Not Esdeath! It's like she's a totally different person!"

"Well, things change. I'm sure this is just a phase. I'm sure she's the same old sadistic Esdeath that we're all familiar with."

Wave frowned. "Oh geez...If this IS just a phase, what'll happen with the kid when it's over?"

"Eh...Worst case scenario, Seryu takes over." Run told his friend, who shuddered.

Meanwhile upstairs...

Harry just couldn't believe his luck. He got food, he got hugs, he got attention...and now he was getting to sleep in a soft warm bed?! The only way this could get better is if-

Harry's thoughts came true, as Esdeath was in the process of climbing into the bed beside him. He didn't understand why all these good things were happening! It made him...so happy!

Esdeath had changed into her nightdress and pulled Harry close to her, slipping the sheets over the two. She then noticed Harry's tears as she turned to smile at the human teddy bear. "Aw, and what's the matter now, dear?" She cooed softly.

"I-I'm just...I'm so happy Miss Esdeath...you've done so many nice things! And I..I don't get why-hy-Hy!" He said, breaking off into tears.

Esdeath just felt...she HAD to comfort this child. Was she going soft? No way, not ever! Who cares if she helped out a toddler? She still could dominate in fights and torture pretty damn well! So she could at least have this. She pulled the little one onto her lap and rested her chin on his head. "Hey now...Don't cry. It's all right, I'm here..." She whispered softly. Harry buried his head against her chest, still sobbing loudly against her. Esdeath rocked him back and forth, rubbing his head. Softly, she began to hum an old lullaby she knew into his ear in an attempt to soothe his emotional agony. Soon, his sobs had deteriorated into simple sniffles and Esdeath pulled him away and gave him a sad look. "Feel better now baby?" She asked the child.

He nodded, and then countered her question. "M-Miss Esdeath...? Why are you...b-being so nice?"

Esdeath sighed. "Well, my dear, it's simple: You're part of the group now." She explained simply.

He sniffles again, and wipes his eyes with his fist. "B-But...I can't do anything...I'm an orphan and I'm so sym-Sympa-Sympathemetic, that I didn't want you to h-hurt my family..."

Esdeath shushed him and held him closer. "You don't HAVE to do anything. You're the best there is at being you." She said soothingly. He sniffled once more and simply complied, snuggling into Esdeath and staying there, letting her comfort him before falling asleep, feeling safe for once... Esdeath gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek, causing him to coo softly and snuggle to her closer. Esdeath smiled lovingly... She liked this role, as she felt so...fulfilled, caring for the life of another! She gave Harry another kiss, then yawned softly. "Guess I'll sleep too.." She said to herself, slipping under the heavy sheets and falling asleep herself... This was nice...


	2. Chapter 2

At the crack of dawn the next morning, Esdeath woke. She grinned, stepping out of bed to wake Harry, but saw him gone... Her eyes widened. Where in the world had he gone? Surely he didn't leave the house... She heard movement in the far corner of the room and she flicked on her lamp, seeing Harry...carrying her laundry. The bluenette raised a brow and gave him a questioning look. "M-Miss Esdeath! Uh-Uh I'm sorry! I thought I could tidy up..." He said, apologising

Esdeath shook her head, a mirthful smirk on her face. "I am glad you wake up so early, as this should be your new norm. But for now, leave the cleaning to Mister Bols. For now, we have to talk." she grinned, scooping him up and tossing her laundry off to the side.

"Oh...Okay...Sorry..." Harry said softly as she placed him on her lap.

"Nothing to be sorry for...now...once upon a time, I was a young girl living off in an isolated village. I lived with my father. One day while I was out, my Village was attacked, and as a result? My father was killed." Harry gasped. "Along with near all my people...so I vowed to follow his creed, all the way until the end of time. The weak die..and the strong survive."

Harry bit his lip. "Does...Does that mean I...I have to die...?"

She giggled and poked his nose. "No no no, silly. If you were a weak person, you wouldn't have taken down my guards like paper. Or survived years of your abuse." she mentioned, "So..You are a very strong kid."

"I...I really am?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Very strong." she encouraged, tapping his nose again and making him blink cutely, "We need to pull out that power and make it a constant...like my ice."

Harry tilted his head. "Ice? Is that why you're so cold?"

She waved her hand and materialized an icicle, grinning. "Yes, it is why I'm so cold." She answered.

"T-That's so cool!" Harry exclaimed.

Esdeath smirked. "Oh? Was that a pun just now?"

"Um..I dunno.." Harry admitted

"Well, it was one...Albeit unintentional." Esdeath replied.

"Ok..." Harry said, cuddling up to her.

Esdeath smiled softly. He was a cute little thing... "Now, we shall go downstairs, eat, and we'll see about that power inside you!" Esdeath declared.

"Okay!" Harry said with a nod. Miss Esdeath was nice. He liked her.

When she arrived downstairs only Wave was at the table, at attention. "Ready to start the day, Lady Esdeath!" He said with a salute.

"At ease, Wave. Say hello Harry." she chided.

"Hi m-mister Wave.." Harry said, waving. Two puns so far. Woo.

"Hey there." Wave replied with a small smile, now at ease.

Bols could be heard from the kitchen, clanging pots and pans together and he cooked up a storm. Esdeath wondered how dealing with Harry's original owners had went... She would ask him about it at breakfast. For now, she had to get Government Cadet Uniforms set up for her Harry. She smirked at the thought. It would look ADORABLE. But of course, she had to make sure he was serious and ready for training. She also had to find time for her Tatsumi.. She blushed and smiled at the thought of him... How strong he was...how beautiful his mind worked...oh, how he was so enthralled in what he was doing! She had to have him. She caught herself drooling slightly, and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Miss Esdeath, what were you drooling about?" Harry asked, confused

"Um...The meal smells so delicious!" She replied.

"Her beloved Tatsumi, Harry. She likes him, a lot." Wave mentioned

"SHUT UP, WAVE!" Esdeath snapped.

An Icicle nearly ended him, as it embedded itself where his head was. He paled. "Right...Shutting up now..."

"You h-have a boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Sadly, no. But I will. Believe me, I WILL." Esdeath replied.

Harry nodded in understanding. "So..is Ta-Tat..Tat-su...mi strong?"

"Oh, of course. If he wasn't, I wouldn't be interested in him."

"C-Can I meet Tatsumi..?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Someday you absolutely will." The bluenette replied, patting his head.

Harry grinned, clapping. Other members started piling in, like Seryu. By then, Esdeath was already seated with Harry at the table. "Good morning Lady Esdeath!" Seryu grinned, saluting.

"Yes yes, good morning to all." Bols said, bringing in a few pots and pans with various foods.

"Ah, Bols. I trust the meeting with the Dursleys went well?" Esdeath asked. Bols frowned under his mask. Vernon Dursley had grown violent, and forced him to use physical force. However...He had put a little TOO much strength into it...

"Uh..you see General...Vernon Dursley is injured in prison."

Esdeath smirked. "Good. Very good."

"The inmates didn't take too kindly to him...is expect a fatality before next week ma'am." Bols told her

Harry blinked. "A...A fatality? What's that?"

"Bloody, or especially brutal death, Harry." Esdeath explained

Harry paled. "No! I don't want that!"

Esdeath tilted her head and looked down at him. "No no no, Harry if Vernon is strong, then he'll survive! Otherwise, he'll die."

"Oh...Um...He was pretty strong when he hit me, so..."

Harry still looked worried...but Esdeath's advice made sense...Uncle Vernon was weak! A weak person! So...He HAD to die...So the strong could...be strong? ...that made enough sense he supposed. So anyone who died had to have been weak...all who survive have to be strong. It was just how things were... Harry came from his thoughts to see Esdeath had set him a plate and was eating her own. "Eat now, dear. You need your strength." Harry obediently did so, digging in to the large plate. It was so yummy! Soon enough, the Jeagers had finished their meal, and Esdeath stood, grabbing Harry and taking him to training centre in the houses basement. Harry was just happy to have her hand around his tiny one. As they entered the basement, Esdeath waved her hand, encasing the basement in ice. Harry looked at her quizzically. "You have to get used to cold. I plan on you using it like I do." She said

"But...I never used ice before..." Harry admitted.

"We shall teach it. You have potential do you not?" Esdeath asked

"But...I don't know if my stuff works like yours." Harry admitted.

She knelt down in front of him. "Focus it inside you, then harness the cold around you." She encouraged.

Harry blinked, then closed his eyes obediently. His hands started glowing again, but it faltered, spitting out a stream of snowflakes into the air. Harry pouted. It didn't work too well... Esdeath clapped. Harry looked at her, confused. "But...I didn't do it right..." He said softly.

She knelt down. "It takes practice. Summoning it on your first try is impressive!"

Harry blinked. "I...I did good then?"

"Very good!" she cheered.

Harry smiled. "I did good!" He said confidently.

"Now, keep trying. Tomorrow we'll move to the Physical Training, to get you stronger bones." Esdeath declared.

"Okay, Miss Esdeath!" Harry agreed readily. He was gonna be strong! For Miss Esdeath! It was another several hours, about 10 O'clock, and Harry was absolutely exhausted. He wanted to sleep, but he had to stay awake to be strong.

So he lolled around next to Esdeath as she lead him upstairs. He was forcing his eyes open. Esdeath noticed this and frowned. "Are you tired Harry? If you are, you need rest. Here, you my cutie, can sit on my lap while I do my paperwork!" she told him. Harry smiled tiredly and reached up towards her to be picked up. She gladly did so and walked to her study. "You did an excellent job today, my young friend." She cooed gently.

"T-Thank..you.." Harry yawned.

"I'm just speaking the truth, thanks aren't necesarry." Esdeath replied mirthfully. Harry blushed and Esdeath patted his head. "You're quite cute." She admitted with a smirk. "I may be going soft." Then she remembered her interrogations she had to do tomorrow..probably not too soft. She smirked in delight at the thought of the plans she had. She then took a seat, at her large chair, layed Harry down on her lap, then set to work. Harry enjoyed the comforting chill her powers gave off, closed his eyes and dozed off. As Esdeath worked, she smirked as she felt the presence of a certain Apple of her eye. He thought he was being stealthy, watching her from her window. Her beloved could be SO naive sometimes... She decided to turn around and blow him a kiss, to tease him. Then she got a much better idea... She gently pulled Harry off her lap, laying him on her desk, before whipping around, faster than Tatsumi could react, pulled the window open, and dragged Tatsumi in, and to the floor. "Why hello there, my dear." She purred seductively. "How nice to see you again."

Tatsumi let out a yelp as Esdeath laid atop him, pinning him. "E-Esdeath! Uh- H-How nice to see you too!" he said nervously.

"I can't believe you'd leave me...that calls for punishment later!~ For now though...kiss me!" she jeered

"Uh...Actually, I...I...had...other things...to...do..."

"Like spy on your future girlfriend?~" Esdeath giggled, leaning close to his face.

"No, uh...Laundry and...stuff..."

"Oh Tatsumi, you're so hilarious...Kiss me!" she demanded again, leaning in

"Uh! Oh look at that!" Tatsumi said, pointing away, then standing up and attempting to run. They both froze- Pun three, woo- when a small yawn interrupted their foreplay.

"M-Miss Esdeath..?"

Esdeath smiled brightly and turned around. "Oh, good! You're awake, Harry!" She said chipperly.

Tatsumis jaw dropped. "I...did not notice him..." He said quietly.

"Tatsumi, this is Harry, my apprentice! Say hello!" Esdeath taunted, picking up Harry, who wanted to be asleep again..

"Uh...H-Hi..." Tatsumi mumbled uneasily.

"Esdeath...where did the kid come from..?" He asked warily.

"Found him." Esdeath replied simply. "Meet your new son!"

"W-Wait, I don't ever remember-"

"Not biologically silly! But he's my new little one, and therefore, yours too!" Esdeath giggled.

Tatsumi paled. He was NOT ready for parenthood! He didn't even LIKE Esdeath that way! Though he had to admit she was attractive... But she was of the Government, and him of Night Raid. It wasn't to be. He had to get out of there FAST. "M-Miss Esdeath I'm still tired.." Harry sighed.

"Oh? Well then, back to sleep with you." Esdeath cooed. She layed him down on her desk, using her Military Jacket as a blanket, leaving her in a sports bra and small shorts. Tatsumi blushed and tried to escape. "And where do you think you're going?" Esdeath asked teasingly.

"A-Away..." Tatsumi admitted. Esdeath froze his feet to the ground, then tackled him, claiming his lips in a kiss.

He let out muffled protests and tried to push her away. But Esdeath was much stronger than he was... Soon enough, Tatsumi was forced to give in, and reluctantly kissed back. It was nice, but he still wanted out. After another hour of fervent kissing, he found..he actually liked this. But..he couldn't! He mustered up as much effort as he could, pushed her off, then ran, Esdeath pouted. "Well, I'll let you go this time...But someday...Someday..." Tatsumi jumped out the window and took a half hearted sprint away. Esdeath just smirked after him. She returned to her desk and went back to work. "I despise paperwork..." She muttered.

After another long while of work, she noticed Harry stir and sit up, wrapping her jacket around him. She couldn't help but smile at him slightly. "H-Hi Miss Esdeath..." Harry yawned. Esdeath picked him up and set him on the ground, slipping his arms through the sleeves of her coat and putting her hat on him.

"Hmm...I'd say that look suits you." Esdeath teased. The hat fell over his face. He giggled softly. Esdeath pulled it off and put it back on her head, then pulled Harry to her lap. "I like your hat! It's cool!" Harry cheered.

Pun number 4 and counting. Woo. "Why thank you dear." Esdeath laughed, spinning around in her chair

Harry giggled in delight as they spun. Eventually, their play time was interrupted by Bols, who was bringing in a late lunch. "Um...I hope you two are hungry! Sorry it took so long..."

"Ah yes, Bols, come come!" Esdeath said cheerily, the man setting a tray on the desk. His hands folded, and he made a comment.

"I assume Tatsumi was here?" He asked, gesturing to her attire.

"Yes, but sadly he's eluded my advances once again." Esdeath replied mournfully.

"My apologies. I bring better news though." Bols said, potentially smiling

Esdeath raised a brow. "Well don't keep me in suspense."

"Vernon Dursley was found beheaded in the bathroom of his Prison, apparently he attacked the inmates when they commented on his size." Bols said. Harry's eyes widened

"So he WAS weak..." He said softly.

"Very weak, Harry. If he was strong, he'd have fought them off." Esdeath nodded.

"Oh...Okay." Harry replied with a small smile.

"Don't you feel good Harry? The man who tortured you is gone." she smirked

Harry blinked. "Yeah...He's really gone... I don't have to worry about him ever again..." He grinned hugely and threw his arms in the air, which were still buried in Esdeath's sleeves. "Yay!" He cheered.

Bols laughed, and left the room as Esdeath picked him up and spun him around. "You're ADORABLE." She said, matter of factly. "Especially when you're wearing your favorite persons oversized uniform!" she cheered

"Yeah! You're my favourite person!" Harry cheered. This was fun! He grinned and was pecked with a kiss on his nose. "Yay!" He cheered again. Kisses were the best!

He was then set on her desk, and handed the bowl of soup to Harry. He took it gratefully and began to shovel the food into his mouth. "After this...are you rested enough to return to training? You were able to make whole icicles when we were done!" Esdeath encouraged

"Oh. Okay!" Harry replied, nodding eagerly.

Esdeath grinned, kissing his cheek. "Ah...that's my boy." Harry beamed with pride. He wanted to make Miss Esdeath proud! Esdeath put her Jacket back on and went downstairs once more, and Harry's training resumed. "Now...focus on making your icicle once more!" Esdeath instructed, "With that as your new standard, you'll eventually grow used to it, and be able to move up!" Harry obeyed, creating a perfectly pointed icicle in the palm of his hand. Esdeath smiled. "Beautiful..."

As we flash forward to nighttime, we see Harry working on his Cryokinesis. He could levitate the icicles, which he could make effortlessly, with only minor strain. But it still gave him a mild headache and made him feel a bit sick afterwards... Eventually he fell down from exhaustion. Esdeath picked him up and unfroze the training centre. "You did excellent, dear." She said gently. "A natural! That's what you are." Harry blushed at the praise and slumped against Esdeath's chest, sleepy. "Now, now, don't fall asleep. You still have dinner to eat." Esdeath chided lightly. "Be strong dear." She teased, Harry shooting up

"Oh! I'm WIIIIDE a-[Yawn]wake..."

Esdeath giggled and took her seat at the table. "Of course you are, dear. Of course you are."

"I-I'm serious...wide...awake.." Harry nearly fell into his bowl of Ramen. Luckily, Esdeath caught him in time.

"Woah there, didn't realize I was so harsh in training!" She laughed.

"No, um...It's fine...I'm okay, really..."

"Good. Now sit up and chow down." She pleaded, eating her food Harry nodded and obediently picked up his fork. Soon, Harry was full, happy, and TIRED. He REALLY wanted to go to bed... Esdeath picked up on his vibe and lifted him up, walking upstairs with Harry resting against her. Wordlessly, she stepped into her room. She still had some work to take care of, but Harry could sleep without her. "Now...you rest good. I have more things to finish downstairs. You'll be ok, correct?" She asked

Harry gave her a sleepy smile. "I think so..." He replied softly.

"Come and get me if you have any issues." She smirked, tucking him in.

"Kay, Miss Esdeath..." Harry's emerald green eyes closed, and then his soft snoring was heard. She grinned, kissed his cheek, then sauntered out. She...could get used to this. She went back to her office and continued working by lamplight, feeling content


End file.
